


Dealing

by SmartyCat



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartyCat/pseuds/SmartyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faye's thoughts on Jet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cowboy Bebop was produced by Sunrise Inc. and Bandai Visual Co. Ltd. and distributed in America exclusively under license by Bandai Entertainment in association with ZRO Limit Productions. I claim nothing.

For Miaka Mouse

 ****

 **Title** : Dealing  
 **Genre** : general, humor  
 **Pairings** : kinda sorta implied Faye x Jet  
 **Date Completed** : August 15, 2004  
 **Word count** : 382 (300 was just a suggestion, right? )  
 **Summary** : Faye's thoughts on Jet...

The Bebop was quiet, so very quiet, now that only two were left, but it had been long enough that the silence didn't ache. It wasn't painful. Well, not like it had been.

Now that the force of Spike's personality was no longer in conflict with her own and occupying the majority of her attention she could see that Jet was really a decent guy. Gruff but surprisingly kind and unexpectedly cultured. Those stupid bonsai trees had a nicer room than she did!

And he was all she had, all the past she had left. That was what kept her on the Bebop, tied to him and to the memories. What was it with her and memories anyway? The damn things were more trouble than they were worth.

But it was so nice. Just to have someone. To have backup. To be cared for and cared about. Those were precious commodities in this strange world so different from the one she had known in her childhood.

And she liked the way he viewed her, treated her, as an annoyance instead of a sexpot to be used for his personal gratification. Granted, men normally viewed her as both, but it was nice to have someone who didn't expect anything of her-

"Faye, get your ass in here and move your shit!"

Well, not much anyway. Certainly not _that_.

Her lips quirked as she strolled over to the doorway of the bonsai room. He glared at her, thrusting a thumb behind him at the scraps of clothing draped over his precious trees.

"Well?"

She shrugged. "Dryer's out. What else did you expect me to do with them? You should thank me. I'm watering your trees."

Jet glowered.

Faye turned away, rolling her eyes and waving one hand airily. "Oh, lighten up! It's not like it's going to take long."

"Not when there's not enough cloth to count as clothing," he mumbled.

"I heard that." She looked at him over her shoulder. "Hey, Jet, it's so boring! Wanna play poker?"

"Stakes?"

He really was a decent guy. Very dependable. Not quite a gentleman but the closest thing she'd found to one since being woken from cryo-sleep. And he didn't look half bad with his pants down.

Faye smiled. "The usual. The clothes off your back."


End file.
